The Abduction
by ladylibra73
Summary: Sequel to The Other Woman. Carlos finds out who abducted Stephanie and sets out to find her in Maine.


The Abduction

Carlos finds out who abducted Stephanie and sets out to find her in Maine.

_**Chapter 1**_

"What are you doing?" Tank asked Carlos.

"I'm going to find her." Carlos said.

"Where?"

"I will find her. With or without you." Carlos said stuffing his bag.

"I'm with you. We'll find Bombshell together." said Tank.

"I knew I could count on you. Gather everyone for a meeting on five in ten minutes."

When Tank left the apartment, Carlos continued packing his bag. When he was done, he left the apartment, got on the elevator and headed down to five. When he walked in the conference room, everybody was there. Carlos stood at the head of the table.

"All of you should know by now that Stephanie has been abducted. I am going to..."

Carlos' phone rang

"Yo. Send this person up."

A few minutes later, a petite woman about thirty, walked in the room. Tank gave up his seat for the woman to sit down.

"I am here because I saw the person who abducted Stephanie."

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"It was an older lady looked to be in her sixties with gray hair. She was driving an old Jeep Grand Wagoneer. It was blue with brown on the sides. She dragged her in the Jeep and put her in it."

"Did you see the license plate?" asked Tank.

"They were New Jersey plates MZU442."

"How do you know about us?" asked Carlos.

"I've been reading about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum and the people around her."

"Thank you for your time today." Carlos said.

"Welcome. I hope this helps."

"It does. Do you know which direction the Jeep went?" Tank asked.

"South. I don't know where the Jeep was headed."

"Well, thank you for comin in. You helped us a lot." said Carlos.

Cal escorted the woman back downstairs.

"So where do we go from here?" Lester asked.

"I'm going to the TPD and see if they will run a report on the plate." said Carlos getting up.

Carlos got into his Porcshe and drove to the TPD. When he got there, a woman walked over.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"May I speak with Eddie Gazarra?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Eddie came walking out.

"Hi Ranger, how are you?"

"Not so great. I was hoping you could run a plate for me."

"Ok, any reason why?"

"Stephanie has been abducted and I want to find out who it is."

"Oh God. I will get right on it and hopefully we'll find Steph right away. I will call you when I get the results."

"Thanks. This means a lot to me." Carlos said walking out.

"Welcome."

Stephanie woke up to the sound of waves. She sat up and looked around. It looked like she was in a shack. There was only one room and it was the bathroom. The only way out was the window and it was high up. The door opened and an older woman with gray hair came in with a tray of food.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You must be starving." the woman said laying down the tray on the bed.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Here are some clothes for you."

"I'm going to ask you again. WHERE AM I?"

"Bar Harbor, Maine."

"Why?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"I'll be back later to collect your tray." the woman said relocking the door.

When the woman closed the door, she secured the lock. I looked at the food. Tuna sandwich and a bottled water. I ate the sandwich and drank the water.

Carlos was pacing in his office. He was waiting for Gazarra to call him about the car. That was hours ago.

"If Gazarra doesn't call in a few minutes, I'm going to Stephanie myself." said Carlos.

"Easy Rangeman. Give him time." said Tank.

"Time we don't have."

The Carlos' phone rang.

"Manoso."

"Gazarra here. I have the name of the lady that owns that Jeep Grand Wagoneer. Doris Richards currently lives in Trenton. Divorced from Archie Scrog."

"What?"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. She has two sons, well one now. The one that abducted your daughter a few years ago was Edward and the one thats living is in Maine. His name is Tony."

"Doris couldn't have driven all the way to Maine. She had to take a small plane. She wouldn't go on a big plane."

"Yeah she had to. She probably left at Morristown Municipal Airport. I'm faxing her picture to you so you can show it around and see if they saw her."

"Great. Thank Eddie."

"No problem."

"I'm going to Morristown Municipal Airport and see what I can find out. I'll see you later."

"Good luck." said Tank.

The drive to Morristown took an hour and twelve minutes. When Carlos arrived at the airport, he quickly went in the building. He walked to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi, how are you today?"

"I want to know if you saw this this woman." Carlos said handing the man the picture.

"Yeah, I've seen her."

Carlos pulled out another picture.

"Have you seen her also?"

"Yes. She was passed out on the chair. The lady said she had too much to drink at a party."

"Did she where she was going?"

"Bar Habor, Maine."

"Thank you for your time." said Carlos.

Carlos drove back to Rangeman with a plan.

_**Chapter 2**_

It was evening when the lady came back with a tray of food.

"I also brought a bath towel, shampoo and soap for tomorrow."

"Who and when am I going to meet this person you told me about?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Who is he?"

"Have a good night." she said leaving and locking the door.

Who is this person and why is she keeping this person a secret?

"We're going to Maine." said Carlos.

"Where in Maine?" asked Lester.

"Bar Harbor. That's where Tony Scrog lives."

"When do we go?" asked Bobby.

"Tomorrow morning 0800. We're taking the company should be at Hanock County Bar Harbor Airport by 0900. I will be taking Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Ram, Woody, Manuel and Vince are all in the search. Any questions? Dismissed."

As Carlos gathered everything on the table, Tank approached Carlos' side.

"Just want to let you know I'm with all the way. We'll get Bombshell back." said Tank patting Carlos on the back.

"I know. I just want everything to go smoothly. I have to get Babe back."

"We will."

I don't know what time it was, but I knew it was morning. I got up and took care of business and got in the shower. The water felt good going down my body. I washed my hair and body. I put on the clothes the lady gave me. A yellow tank top with denim shorts. They fit just right. As I walked out of the bathroom, the lady came in with a tray."

"Good morning." she said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's past seven. I hope you like eggs. I will be back later. Tony will see you soon."

"Who is Tony?"

"My son."

"What is your name?"

"Doris." she said locking the door.

Carlos and the crew got on the Rangeman plane at exactly 0800. It was a few minutes before 9, when the plane touched down at Hanock County Bar Harbor Airport. When Carlos walked out of the plane, he noticed two black Lincoln Navigators waiting. A man in his early thirties with dark hair, brown eyes, slim and muscular and 6'1.

"Hey Carlos, how are ya?" asked Mick shaking his hand.

"I wish I could say good, but not."

"Yeah I hear ya. We'll find her. Well, let's get everyone out of here. Where are we staying at?"

"Bar Harbor Inn."

Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Ram and Woody got in the first vehicle and Vince and Manuel were in the second. It was a fifteen minute drive to the Inn. Carlos registered 6 six rooms. Eight guys will be sharing a room. Carlos wanted a room to himself.

"Tonight I am going to Tony's house. I'm going to check out the place. Cal and Vince, you watch my back."

At ten, Carlos parked the Navigator one block away from Tony's house. Halfway to the house, Carlos noticed a car turn into the driveway. He hid in the shadows. A gray haired lady got out of the car. It was Doris. He waited a few minutes till she was in the house. Carlos went to the door and knocked.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tony."

"He isn't here. He went to those taverns."

"Which one?"

"Rupununi."

"Thank you."

Carlos drove to the tavern. He found a spot right away and quickly walked in. The place was crowded. The music was loud and people were dancing. He saw Tony right away. He was at bar talking to a woman. The woman looked like Sonia. Tony answered his phone and walked out of the club. Carlos walked to where Sonia was sitting.

"Hi Sonia."

Sonia turned around.

"Carlos! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone has abducted Stephanie."

"Oh no, how terrible. So you think she's here in Bar Harbor?"

"Yes I do."

"How do you know?"

"A hunch. I noticed you talking it up with some guy. Not really in mourning anymore are you?"

"I'm moving on. Rico wouldn't want me to stay single forever."

"It's been a week. Didn't take you long to find someone."

"We met over coffee. I told him about what happened and he understood and I would let him know if I ever wanted to go out. So here I am."

"What's his name?"

"Tony Scrog. His mother is visiting him from Trenton.

"Hey Sonia, who is your friend?"

"Tony, this is a friend of mine Carlos Manoso."

"Good to meet you. Manoso. That name is familiar."

"He works for Rangeman in Trenton, New Jersey."

"I will see you later." said Carlos.

"Bye Carlos." said Sonia.

I was laying in bed looking at the ceiling. I was waiting all day for this guy Tony to show up. I heard a click then the door opened and the man appeared. He had brown hair, brown eyes, clean shaven, slim build, stood about 6'0.

"Are you Tony?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Sorry I couldn't make it this morning or this afternoon. I was busy. Are you liking your accommodations?"

"I lived in better. Why am I here?"

"I have a score to settle with someone."

"Who?"

"Carlos Manoso. He was at the tavern Rupununi ."

"What was he doing there?"

"I have no idea, but like I said, I have a score to settle with Manoso."

"Why?"

"He killed my bother Edward."

"You mean Edward Scrog?"

"Yes."

I suddenly wasn't feeling too well.

"Edgar kidnapped Carlos' daughter Julie and he was impersonating Carlos. You brother was a bad man."

"Well, I'm going to finish the job Edward didn't finish. Next time I see Carlos, it will be the end of him. Have a good night." Tony said shutting and locking the door.

"Oh Carlos, be careful."

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Carlos and the crew were in the gathered in Carlos' room.

"I couldn't search the house cause Doris came home. I asked if Tony was home and she said no he wasn't and was at Rupununi. I found Sonia with him. They were laughing and having a good time."

"Didn't take her long to find someone, and what is she doing here?" Bobby asked.

"She said they met over coffee in Miami. Sonia told Tony about what happened and he understood and she would let him know when she was ready to go out. Obviously it didn't take long. She must have flown in a few days ago" said Carlos.

"Do you think she is in on the abduction?"

"Don't know. I told her about Stephanie being abducted."

"How did she react?"

"Surprised. We need to stay close to Doris and Tony and see if they will lead us to Stephanie. I need to search that house and I have a plan. I'm going to disguise myself cause she already knows what I look like."

"What are you disguising yourself as?" asked Tank.

"A gas inspector. I'm going to make up a story that there is a gas leak and she will have to leave the house."

"Very good thinking." said Tank.

That evening, Carlos put on a cap, glasses and a mustache for his disguise. Carlos parked the Turbo at the curb and knocked.

"May I help you?"

"There her been a gas leak down the road and your the last house to evacuate."

"Ok, let me gather my things and I will be on my way. Do you know how long it will be for you to fix it?"

"Should be fixed by tomorrow morning."

"Ok thanks. I will check into a hotel. I will grab an over night bag and I'll be on my way."

A few minutes later, Doris left and Carlos searched the house. He went upstairs and checked the closets. He went down to the cellar, nothing. When he went outside, he noticed a shed. There was a lock. Carlos brought out his lock pick and unlocked it. He opened the doors and searched in there. No Steph. He locked the shed and walked back to the car. He called Rangeman and told them the house is clean. He also told them that he wanted to be alone and was going to the beach. When he arrived and parked the car, he took off his disguise and got out of the car. He walked down to the beach and then sat down on the sand. He looked at the stars and how beautiful they are.

"Hey Babe, where are you? It's been too long since you've been in my arms. Where are you?" Carlos asked closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Carlos got up and walked back to his car. As he was getting in the car, he saw Tony get on a boat with a tray of food. Carlos watched the boat. Carlos got his night vision binoculars and watched. The boat stopped and Tony walked up the stairs to the top. Tony disappeared behind trees.

"You know, Carlos is a good hider. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Maybe you would know where he is?"

"I don't know."

"I know you do."

"I swear to you I don't."

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Tony slapped her in the face.

"Maybe that will jog your memory. I will be back in the morning. So maybe you will remember then."

He slammed the door and locked it.

"Oh Ranger, I hope you're here."

Tony was up there at least fifteen minutes before coming back down. He walked back down the stairs and got back on the boat. Carlos got in his car and quickly drove back to the Inn. He parked the car and quickly walked to Tank and Lester's door. Tank opened it.

"I know where Tony is hiding Stephanie. I'm going to need a boat."

"Where is she?" asked Tank.

"Tony has her secluded in a cabin up on that cliff. We need to prepare."

"Yes we do. So what's your plan?" asked Tank.

I woke up from a horrible night of sleep. Tony arrived with my food. He wanted to know where Carlos was and when I told Tony I didn't know, he smacked me in the face. Carlos could be anywhere. I just hope he comes to rescue me from this madman. I got up and walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a red mark on my cheek. I quickly got in the shower before Tony showed with breakfast. After I was done in the bathroom, I waited on the bed for him to arrive. He never did. I think it was noon when he did arrive.

"Do you know where Carlos is?"

"I don't know. He could be anywhere in the world."

"Well in that case, you need to be taught a lesson."

_**Chapter 4**_

Carlos packed water, food, flashlight, extra clothes, first aid kit, knife, lighter, blankets.

"You got everything you need?" asked Tank.

"I do."

"Good then, let's go get our Bombshell back." said Tank.

Mike drove Carlos and Tank to Mansell Boat Rental. Carlos rented Outrage 19' Boston Whaler with 135 Mariner.

"Good luck you two. The crew and I will be near if you need backup."said Mike.

"Thanks." said Carlos.

Carlos turned on the boat and they were on their way to rescue Stephanie. Carlos turned off the boat as he got near the cliff. Carlos gathered his backpack and climbed up the mountain. Tank drove the boat away and hid. Five minutes later, Carlos made it to the top. He noticed someone guarding the door.

Carlos approached the man from behind with the gun behind to his head.

"Make a sound and I will put a bullet through that head of yours." Carlos said calmly.

"Jake, come in Jake." the guys walkie talkie said.

"Tell him everything is clear." said Carlos. "Do it!"

"All clear up here."

"Was that your boss Tony?"

"Yes and he will kill me if he found out your here."

"Why did Tony take her?"

"He has unfinished business with you."

"I will be looking forward to it. Now open the door and when you open the door and I go inside, you better hope she's alive."

The man named Jake opened the door and Carlos ushered him in there. Carlos found Stephanie laying on the bed facing the wall. Carlos sat on the bed.

"Stephanie." Carlos said shaking her.

I stirred, woke up and turned around. Carlos noticed a bruise on my left cheek.

"Carlos is it really you?"

"Yes Babe it is."

Carlos gathered me in his arms as I held onto him tightly. Tears started to form. Pulling back, he cupped my face so he could look at me. He brushed the tears the away.

"Did Tony do this to you?"

"Yes he did. He wanted to know where you were since he knew you would be looking for me. I told him I don't know and he did this to me."

"Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Come in Jake."

"Yes."

"I'm coming up with the womans food."

"Ok."

"You're staying here." Carlos said shutting the door and locking the door with the lock. It's going to be dark soon, we need to find a cave and hide. Tony is going to go ballistic when he finds out your gone."

Carlos found a cave. We walked deep into the cave. The cave was huge and dark. Carlos took a flashlight out of his bag. There were a lot of rocks laying around until finally we found a long flat surface we can sit on. When we found our spot, Carlos took out a sleeping bag and layed it on the rock.

"Sit down and let me look at your cheek."

I sat down closely beside him. He took something else out of the bag.

"Here, put this ice pack on."

I winced when I put the ice on my cheek. We heard a gun shot in the distance. Tony probably killed Jake for the lousy job he did.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Carlos asked

"No he didn't."

"Here eat this. It's a Granola Bar." Carlos said going through the bag.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I broke a piece of granola and put it in my mouth. After I finished eating the piece of granola, tears started pouring down my face. When he looked back at me, he put his hands on my face.

"Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Carlos asked.

"No. I'm just glad to be out of there. I thought he was really going to hurt me." I said crying.

Carlos gathered me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck and shoulder.

"He won't hurt you again. You're safe with me."

"That is Edward Scrog's brother. He has unfinished business with you. He wants to kill you!"

"I am aware of that and I will be ready."

I calmed down and wiped away the rest of the tears.

"Why don't you get in the sleeping bag and go to sleep."

"As long as you come in with me. I don't want to be alone."

Carlos got in the sleeping bag with me and put his arm around me. I never felt more safer in my life.

I woke up suddenly and I noticed Carlos was missing from the sleeping bag. I noticed a fire was made.

"Carlos." I yelled.

"Right here."

"Where did you go?"

"There is a little hot spring right around the corner. Do you want to have a bath?"

"Yes I would. Care to join me?"

I too off my filthy clothes and got in the water. It was warm and it was only waist deep. I was washing my arms when Carlos joined me and sat down behind me.

"Let me wash you."

Carlos moved my hair and washed my neck then down my arms.

"You sure know how to make me feel clean." I said.

"I can do a lot more." he said turning me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist as put my arms around his neck. We kissed deeply as we made love. Carlos massaged my breasts as he kissed my neck.

"Dios Stephanie, you make me feel so good. I love you."

"I love you too Carlos."

We climaxed together as our moans echoed through the walls.

"That really made me feel really wonderful. Being inside of you is like being in Heaven."

We dried off, got back in the sleeping back and cuddled. Carlos and I each ate a granola bar and water.

"Babe. What you saw when Sonia kiss me, it was nothing. When I told Sonia I would help Rico's family with the funeral arrangements, she got excited and didn't realize she kissed me. There was nothing going on with Sonia and I. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I believe you."

"Do you really Babe?"

"Yes I do." I smiled.

We kissed and then we both fell asleep.

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning, I woke up alone again. I was just about call out when I saw Carlos walking.

"Where did you go?"

"Berries."

"No twigs?"

"No." he chuckled.

"How did you go out there without being seen?"

"I blend in."

We ate up all the granola bars and I took one berry. It was good.

"I suppose you didn't run down to the store and get coffee."

"No I didn't." Carlos chuckled. " How does your face feel?"

"Good. It doesn't hurt. How does it look?"

"Like you lost a fight."

By the time we got everything packed up, it was mid morning. Carlos looked around to see if anyone was around, especially Tony.

"Tank will be waiting for us at the bottom of the canyon. I can't take you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, our home. You were almost moved in. I still want to take you to the Bat Cave. Do you still want to do that?"

"Yes I do."

"Excellent. That's what we'll do when we get back to Trenton."

Then a gun shot rang out. Ranger quickly took out his gun and aimed to where to where the shot was coming from.

"No one is going anywhere. Everyone is staying here."

"Show yourself." said Carlos.

Tony appeared from behind the rock. He had his gun pointed at Carlos.

"You." Tony said. We have unfinished business."

"I have nothing against you."

"You killed my brother!" Tony yelled.

"He kidnapped my daughter and impersonated me."

"I don't care about that. Edward will sleep peacefully now that I will finish the job."

"What if you don't?"

"I will finish it, now put the gun down or I will put a hole in your girlfriends head."

Carlos lowered his gun.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a plan.

Carlos threw his gun on the ground.

"Good choice. Now say goodbye." Tony said pulled the trigger and Carlos fell to the ground.

"Carlos!" I yelled.

"You're mine now." Tony said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me."

"I'm going to have fun with you."

Then a shot rang out and Tony and I fell to the ground. Tony got shot in the back and turned to see Carlos with the gun in his hand.

I quickly got up and went to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking all over his body.

"Yes, thankfully for me I am wearing a vest. Let's get out of here."

We walked to the edge of the cliff. Carlos took out the grappling hook and hooked it to the tree. Just as everything was ready, another shot rang out and Carlos fell to the ground. He got hit in the leg. I turned and saw Tony was coming at us.

"You will die!"

Just as Tony raised his gun, another shot rang out and Tony dropped to the ground. I looked up and saw Doris. She walked toward us with the gun pointed at us.

"He was never my favorite son, Edward was. Then you killed him."

"Edward kidnapped my daughter." Carlos said as I helped him up.

"I will kill you then everyone will rest easily. Say goodbye."

"Whatever happens, I love you." Carlos said.

"I love you too."

Carlos took my hand and just before Doris pulled the trigger, Carlos and I jumped off the cliff and down into the water. I managed to swim back to the surface.

"Carlos." I yelled.

I went back underwater and found him. I quickly swam back to the surface and noticed a boat coming towards us.

"Help." I said waving.

"Bombshell, is that you?"

"Yes."

Carlos helped me on the boat. I sat down exhausted, so did Carlos. Another shot rang out missing the boat. Carlos covered me with his body as Tank aimed his gun and shot Doris. She fell to the ground, dead.

"Let's get out of here." said Carlos.

Tank drove the boat back to the marina and drove to the Mount Desert Island hospital to take care of Carlos' leg. His leg was going to be fine. The bullet went through and didn't hit anything vital and the doctor told him to stay off his leg for a week. The doctor checked me over and everything was fine. I told the doctor everything that happened and considered myself very lucky. The bruises on my cheek will go away in another week. A couple of hours later, Tank drove us to the hotel. I helped Carlos to the bedroom and all the guys walked in and they all hugged me.

"We just found out that Sonia was found dead in Tony's house. He shot her in the forehead." said Lester.

"How long ago?" Carlos asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Do you know if she was involved with my abduction?"

"I don't think so." said Lester.

"We don't have to worry about Tony anymore." said Carlos.

_**Chapter 6**_

The next day, after Carlos talked to the police and everything was settled, Carlos, Stephanie and the guys flew back to Trenton. I packed my stuff again and I donated my furniture. Carlos and I relaxed and were offline that week and on Friday late afternoon, Carlos took me to the Bat Cave. He drove out of Trenton and onto Interstate 95. Twenty minutes later, he got off at exit 2 and onto a local road. Carlos turned onto a long driveway. There appeared a big gate with six feet wide of concrete wall. The gate opened and I saw the most beautiful house. The Palm Harbor Place Sunbelt Home, Mediterranean style. The garage door opened and there were two other vehicles. The Ford F150 and the Mercedes, plus the Porsche that we drove here. He led me out of the garage and through the door. He turned on the lights and what a kitchen. In the middle of the floor sat an island in black with four black Bartley Elegant Black Leather Chair. Brown granite countertops with honey oak cabinets. A stainless steel french door refrigerator, the dishwasher, gas range and oven were also stainless.

"Very beautiful kitchen." I said.

He led me to the living room which was very spacious held a black L shaped leather sofa with a ottoman. Two black end tables sat on each side of the sofa. On both sides of the mantle, stood two shelves. One side held books, the other shelf held a flat screen TV. On the mantle stood pictures. In the center of the mantle, a picture of Julie stood. She had a big smile on her face and wore a pink dress. She looked about nine in the picture.

"That was taken before the Scrog incident."

"She is a very beautiful girl."

"Yes she is." Carlos said wincing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my leg is sore. We'll just have to sleep down here tonight on the couch."

"That's ok. I don't care where I sleep as long as it's with you. Besides, we have the whole weekend for you to show me the rest of the house."

"There is something else I want to show you."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

Carlos pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

I looked at the ring. It had diamonds all over.

"Yes." I smiled.

Carlos slipped the ring on and he kissed me deeply. I got on his lap and I could feel his arousal growing. I took off my clothes. I helped Carlos take his pants off. I got on my knees and kissed the tip. I sucked the tip as a massaged his balls. Then I put the whole thing in my mouth as I was pumping up and down. I heard him moaning as I stroked faster. He reached his orgasm and then relaxed. I gave his cock one last kiss and licked his body all the way up. I got on his lap and entered him. We kissed deeply as I entered him. I kissed him so deeply I think my lips would be numb for a week. Everything that Carlos did, made me feel so good. I bit his neck as I climaxed.

"That was wonderful." I said.

"You're wonderful."

We fell asleep in each others arms. The next day morning, I woke up with our legs entwined. I tried getting my legs untangled. When I was finally untangled, I got up.

"Where are you going Babe?"

"Taking care of business and then shower."

"Great let's go."

When we reached the top of the stairs, I spotted the bathroom and went in. When I came out, Carlos was standing in the hallway waiting. He led me to his office. In the far right corner of the room sat a cherry wood desk with a laptop. The chair was Wobi Clyde highback black leather chair. The window was to the left of the desk with the blinds closed. The shelves above the desk held his badges and medal of honor. Beside the laptop, stood a small picture frame of Julie.

"She was nine months."

"She has your smile."

Carlos led me to the master bedroom which was huge. Plush carpeting. The king size bed was set against the wall in the middle of the room with a maroon comforter on the bed. Two table lamps stood on each side of the bed. The blinds on the windows were closed. Across from the bed, a 40 inch plasma TV hung along with a small CD movie shelf. Beside the shelf stood a night stand with five drawers and a mirror on top.

"I love this place and it's very beautiful. I even noticed the pool in the back."

"I'm glad you love it. I was thinking we could stay here during the weekends and during the week we stay at Rangeman. How does that sound?"

I gathered him for a kiss.

"It sounds wonderful."

The bathroom was luxury with marble flooring and walls. They both got in the shower and made love again. They both hit a climax together.

"I love you Stephanie Plum."

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

"Forever." said Carlos.


End file.
